


Lose You

by losttinjapan



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan
Summary: You, the reader find out that your boyfriend Eli Cardashyan has died.
Relationships: Eli Cardashyan/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Lose You

She ran through the halls of the abandoned shopping centre, the only inhabitants being a few teenagers they had saved from Baron Triumph. And of course, her boyfriend, Eli Cardashyan and Josh Wheeler. But they were currently out right now. Out trying to save a certain Sam Dean, from the Jocks. Y/n didn't know they had left however, as she was currently sprinting through the different stores, frantically searching for her boyfriend. 

Multiple choruses of 'Eli!' or 'Where are you?' leaving her lips as she continued to search. Her h/c hair was tied messily into a bun atop her head. Dirt caked the sides of her cheeks and other body parts, caused by running away from multiple ghoulies. And a few daggers tucked neatly, into her combat boots for protection. Panting heavily, the female soon came to a halt outside the abandoned food court. Which only held a few signs, reading 'Eli' there. She proceeded to call out one more time for her boyfriend, before taking a seat at a nearby table. Her long h/c locks of hair, fell out of the bun and now hung gently below her shoulders as she sat, catching her breath. Before once again standing up.

A few more minutes went by, and Y/n had given up with searching now. After not being able to spot the brown hair of her boyfriend. She now lay firmly seated on one of the many benches in the shopping centre, delicately and carefully sharpening her daggers. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts, to notice a loud slam from a door sound out through the surrounding area. A noise signalling that someone had entered the shopping mall now. Or in this case Josh Wheeler had entered. His own brown hair was messy, hands caked in what looked like dry blood from witnessing another murder. And plenty of sweat trickled down his forehead, from sprinting back to the mall quickly.

He felt his gaze move around the familiar surroundings, until they stopped onto the figure of the L/n girl. His heart beat picked up a little bit, from nerves as he now tried to find the words he wanted to say to her. The very words that nobody should ever have to hear from somebody. Especially, if it were about their family, or boyfriend. It were the latter, in this case though. The Wheeler boy soon ran a hand through his messy hair, and made his way over to Cardashyan boy's girlfriend. To bring the bad news, he truly did not want to bring.

"Y/n!" he called out to the female. Before stepping up in front of the spoken girl. Her h/c locks fell slightly into her eyes, as she looked up at the boy. A look of confusion washed over her features, as she silently questioned why he wanted to talk. And to her specifically.

"Hey Josh." She greeted, a small smile crossed her features and giving a little wave. "Have you seen Eli? by any chance, I need to talk to him."

Josh gulped nervously. He didn't really know how to begin with this sudden news, about her boyfriend, Eli Cardashyan. Would she even believe him? if he told her. Shaking those sudden thoughts, out of his head he than opened his mouth to speak up. But all that came out were a series of inaudible words, well nothing that anybody could possibly make out into full sentences. He quickly cleared his throat again, before finally managing to audibly begin his sentences. And say what he wanted to say. 

"Uh....about that..." He sheepishly, rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "Eli's dead. I watched him die."

Y/n's face fell slowly, at those words he spoke. Her hands began to shake slightly, tears beginning to build in her e/c eyes. She let out a loud sob, as she fell to her knees on the ground. It couldn't be true. It had to be a lie. She didn't want to believe that the very person she learned to love through the midst of this apocalyptic world, was gone. Dead and never coming back. The tears continued to come. Constantly, falling down her now red cheeks like small, stray waterfalls. The two were supposed to grow old together. They were supposed to hopefully marry each other. And possibly even bear children together. But now all those plans went to ruins, and she let out a huge scream of sadness. Catching the attention of the other shopping centre inhabitants, and causing for them to look in her direction.

All she wanted was this to be a dream. A terribly horrible nightmare. Something that she could wake up from the next day, and Eli would be by her side. Like he should be. But no, the world does not work that way at all.


End file.
